


【芽詹】JERK笨蛋

by luciayuwen539



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 你和他的故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciayuwen539/pseuds/luciayuwen539
Summary: 甜蜜微苦的双向暗恋故事（原作向）是2019最喜欢的一篇来自合集你和他的故事，收录包涵糖，刀，肉，原作向，au，私设，总之是个脑洞堆积地首发lof：煜文
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	【芽詹】JERK笨蛋

—原作向芽詹—  
chapter 1.JERK 笨蛋  
关键词：苹果派，巧克力，不大聪明，数学

/芽/  
他是在一个垃圾桶后面遇到你的，你浑身脏兮兮的，怀里抱着一只更脏的流浪猫。他不在意，像缕照进冬日的暖阳般灿烂温暖，伸出圆润白皙的手问你要不要帮助。

你犹豫着会不会弄脏他的手，猫倒急了，挣脱你的怀抱扑向他，把他白净的衬衫蹭了好几个泥印。你忙想解释那不是你的猫，一瞬间的慌张也不知道是哪里来的，你自知不讨喜，但就想给这个陌生人留点好印象。

这是你的猫吗，他问。他声音好听极了，漫不经心的尾音轻轻挑起，带着男孩子特有的清脆。你像被当头打了一棒，支吾了半天竟嗯了一下。

他问它叫什么名字，你涨红了脸什么都说不出来。他大概以为你病了，撑起你的身体就要往外走。除了妈妈没人对你这么掏心掏肺过，你鼻子发酸，一个没忍住就开始掉豆豆，脸上肯定一片花一片白，还一边哭一边打嗝，好不丢人。

他慌了，忙解释道我不是坏人啊，我叫詹姆斯你可以叫我巴基，爸爸做点小生意，妈妈是个护士，家里还有个妹妹瑞贝卡。

你抽着鼻子破涕为笑，不合时宜地说哪有你这么不大聪明的坏人，还叫鹿仔。

好吧好吧，他说，那聪明小孩要不要去我这个笨蛋鹿仔家擦点药。

路上他问你，所以这猫叫啥啊。

你说，这事还是问问当事人，小猫啊，你告诉鹿仔你叫什么啊？

猫说，喵。

你说，他说他叫喵。

他说，你当我真的傻啊！他明明还咕噜了一声！

猫说，咕噜咕噜。

两傻子，没谁了。

升到国中你们就在一个学校念书了，但不同班。他一下课就来找你玩，你班上同学都认识他，看到窗户前立着个棕色脑袋就条件反射地叫你。一回生二回熟，等你反应过来的时候你们已经熟到可以去对方家里睡觉了。

熟过了。

你跟他就像是两个世界的人，他活泼开朗，你呆板内向，他特别受欢迎，你就只有他。你想不通自己有何德何能，又不敢问，万一他仔细一想，一拍大腿说爷亏了，就不跟自己好了。

你憋了好久，结果有次发烧发糊涂了，像八爪鱼扒着他，问你到底看上我哪一点了。

他说我希望你离我远一点。

呸。他说，你那么好，我希望也有人可以看到你的好。

你把头埋在他肩窝里半天不说话，他当你睡了，给你轻轻拍背顺气，过会儿拍背的动作没了，他睡着了，手还贴在后背上暖洋洋的。你闻到他身上柠檬皂和洗衣粉的味道，哪有男孩子能那么好闻呢，全天下估计也就他一个了。

你觉得脸上烫烫的，心里痒痒的，不知道这又是什么新病，要什么来治啊。

他是那种脑子不大好用的小孩，学数学简直要了他的命，坐也坐不住，就想往外跑。你折腾不过他，但只要你“哎呦”一声，他保准自己跑回来问你哪里不舒服，屡试不爽。

你做完数学作业我就舒服了，你说，心想果然不大聪明。

你又坑我，他气笑，其实明知你是装的但还是乖乖坐到桌前写作业。抓耳挠腮半天憋出个反比例函数图像，下一步是真的不会了，可怜巴巴地看着你。

你无比自然地接过草稿纸给他列出详细步骤，他点头如捣蒜，飞快抄下最终答案，笑容狡黠地像只得逞的狐狸。

你撑着脑袋暗骂又中招了，他笑脸盈盈，作业写完了，等会儿我们去哪里玩啊，今晚吃什么啊，想吃莎拉阿姨的苹果派了。

害，这世界上哪有真的不大聪明，就是一个愿打一个愿挨罢了。

青春期来的不知不觉，也许是从鞋柜里掉出来的第一封粉红皮信件开始，或者是第一个女孩子羞涩的告白开始。你突然发现他变高了，原来圆圆的身体被抽长变瘦，不是你的那种瘦，是那种精健有曲线的肌肉，带着少年人的朝气。

他本来就长着个好脸蛋，灵魂也是百里挑一的有趣，女孩们羞答答地对他示好，矜持地把手工巧克力塞在他胸口的布袋子里拍拍，要在它融化前来约我去玩呀。

他哪里懂这些，转头就问你吃不吃，你说不吃，他便吧唧吧唧嘴吃个精光，这个姑娘的巧克力注了酒心，那个姑娘的巧克力甜的刚好。

有天他的同桌艾米丽看不下去了，给他嘴对嘴喂了块巧克力，到底跟不跟我出去玩啊，她气的拧眉瞪眼。你站在窗外看见他原本透明的耳尖红的像要滴血，郑重其事地点点头。

班里面热闹成一片，男孩们瞅准机会大喊请巴恩斯先生亲吻巴恩斯夫人，还有人打诨插科地嘟起嘴模仿铜管，哼起婚礼进行曲。他有绅士风度极了，义正言辞地捍卫女孩的面子。

你站在外面格格不入，一赌气扭头走了，一步三回头，不知是在期盼谁来。

这天你没有等他一起回家，妈妈看到你独自回来便问他去哪儿了。你撇着个嘴，谁要管他啊，我们绝交了！

妈妈说，是不是我们小詹姆斯谈恋爱就不理我们小史蒂薇了啊。

你更不开心了，谈什么恋爱啊，就嘴巴对嘴巴碰了下，这算个什么事！你气鼓鼓地上楼，楼梯板被你跺地空空响，像是要塌了。写作业时看着乱七八糟的符号气不打一出来，哼，数学都不会做的傻子怎么可能跟女孩子谈好恋爱！

额，好像有点牵强。

你打定主意以后再要也不理他了，要绝交，要老死不相往来。你计划的好好的，下楼就看见他捧着个苹果派吃的正香，馅在鼻子上沾了一块也没发现，蠢死了。

他见你来了，问你在笑什么。你摸了一把脸颊，发现自己嘴角真的在止不住的上扬，刚才积攒的情绪一下就没了，像个憋了的气球。

怎么会对他气不起来呢，你无奈，刮掉他鼻尖的馅饼，笨蛋，都吃到鼻子上了。

他约你明天出去玩，你喜上心头却还装作不经心的问，哟，不跟艾米丽出去了？他坦白，还有艾米丽和她的好闺蜜艾莉丝。

绝交，一定绝交。

你脸色阴沉了许多，他大概以为你不乐意，便掏出口袋里快融化了的巧克力来讨好你，巧克力都给你，明天陪我玩好不好。见你不接，干脆剥一个塞你嘴里。

甜甜的，滑滑的，还挺好吃。

接吻是什么样的啊。你鬼使神差地让困惑一天的问题混着巧克力香溜出嘴角，他颇为认真的回答，就这块巧克力的味道吧，艾米丽给的。

你咂咂嘴，酸的。

你矮矮的瘦瘦的，标准的病秧子。他对姑娘们宣称你有一米七出头，等艾莉丝站到跟前打眼一瞧，一脸鄙夷大概心里在想，妈的，还没老娘高。这场四人约会就在艾莉丝肉眼可见的不悦中开始，中途你看见艾米丽艾莉丝各拐着他的胳膊拉到一边不知说了些什么，他抿着唇线说那今天就到这吧，回家写作业了。

怎么了，今天倒想起写作业了，你一脸好笑。

她们慧眼不识珠。

是有眼不识珠，笨蛋。

其实你也猜到了大半，准是艾莉丝瞧不上自己说了些让人尴尬的话。你竟没有觉得羞惭，还莫名的轻松。路上风轻轻的吹，云轻轻的飘，你像踩在棉花上也是轻轻的。

今天晚上吃什么啊。还想吃苹果派啊？我们一起做点巧克力配饼干吃吧。

/詹/  
你都快不记得你跟他认识有多久了，大概是掰着手指头也数不完的——那么久吧。当初的喵咕噜先生在上个月走了，它闭上眼睛像是睡着了，爪子还搭在半条鱼身上呢，没吃完就走了，可能到天堂也会记挂着吧。

你叼着根笔百无聊赖，一会儿看看阳光下的细屑洋洋洒洒，一会儿数数他有几根被照的透明放光的发丝。

认真点啊，马上期末了。他眼睛也不用抬就知道你在做什么，没办法，太熟了。

我不会做，你教教我吧。你把题推给他，他低头认真解了会儿，草稿纸上就呈现出完整思路，比老师的方法还方便。你想着他那么聪明，那么稀奇古怪的数学题都能对付，怎么就是不会跟女孩子谈恋爱。

你抄完过程撑个脑袋又开始放风，你想以后要跟他一起办个四人婚礼，他们是最好的朋友，两个新娘也会是最好的朋友，以后他们的孩子也是最好的朋友。你们会有全布鲁克林最漂亮的房子，你要把屋顶刷成红的，墙壁刷成蓝的，让他画颗特别大的白星，左半边在你家，右半边在他家。

你想着想着就开始笑，笑的比太阳还灿烂。他像看憨憨一样看你，唉，又学疯一个。

外面蝉声嗡嗡，路上自行车铃叮叮当当，不时还传来几句报童的叫卖声。你闭着眼睛感觉风钻过叶隙又从身体里面穿过，是夏天的味道。

他喜欢画画，一只炭笔画什么都活灵活现。但你知道他其实想画油画，喜欢矿石颜料和松节油的味道。他没说过，但你就是知道，他去画廊看油画时眼里放的光就像什么东西腾一下就亮了，想掩都掩不住。

七月出头就是他的生日，你五月中就开始计划攒钱给他买套颜料，可你还是半个童工，来钱快的活计都不会给你。无奈之下你骑上单车送起早餐奶，四点半起，五点钟到牛奶厂，坚持了一周，在被老师拎耳朵站着听了半天课后不了了之。

六月的最后一天，你终于还是攒够了钱，一共三十美金，二十二美金买了全套的油画材料，剩下的八美金被你踹在兜里，盘算着给他买个蛋糕，和他去科尼岛玩飓风和旋转飞椅，和他看场最新上映的露天电影，再买两根仙女棒放放。

还有巧克力。

八个硬币在口袋里被颠得直打架，手也踹在口袋里，捂热乎了，再掏出来细细数一遍，一个子也不少，一个想法都不会落下。

好巧不巧，他在生日的前一晚犯了哮喘，第二天高烧不止，所有活动都被拘束在小阁楼里。那天还是美国独立日，街上游行的队伍声势浩大好不热闹，你陪他一起听楼底下载歌载舞的，一点也不羡慕。

你先回家吧，他说，其实是知道你喜欢热闹。

我想静静，你觉得自己肯定是一脸成熟地说。

所以说静静是谁啦！

哦，谁也不是，就是想陪陪他。陪他过个生日，陪他唱首生日歌，陪他看独立日的烟花，陪他吃蛋糕，还有你亲手做的巧克力。

说是亲手做的其实也就是把超市里的板砖巧克力热成浆再装到一个漂亮模具里。总之，心意到就可以啦，你不大聪明，正经工序太难了。

虽然没有露天电影，科尼岛，但其他都不错啦。你关灯，点燃一根仙女棒，它噗滋噗滋的窜了一点火星子，很快就彻底燃烧起来，昏黄的光线照的你脸上热热的，暖暖的。

生日快乐呀，你递给他包装好的礼物。

谢谢，他说。

你捕捉到他拆开来眼里一瞬间的光亮，比仙女棒还亮，比窗外的庆典烟花还亮，比天上的星星还亮。

你这段时间是不是一直在打工攒钱啊，都不来找我玩了，他小声埋怨你，得了便宜还卖乖。

他问你累不累，你拍拍胸脯，不累！他一双青蓝色的眼睛看地你心虚，你擦擦鼻子绞绞手指，还好啦，你喜欢就好。

你说他以后肯定能成为一个画家，一幅画上千上万，你给他当经纪人，把价格炒得高高的。他边笑边咳嗽，画都要等人走了才值钱，等我走后你就把我的素描本卖了，肯定很值钱。你紧张了，咱不要那钱了，咱就好好活着。

他说，逗你玩的，就你这数学还想给我当经纪人管钱呢，少个零都不知道。

这人啊，怎么就喜欢拐弯抹角地说自己不大聪明呢。你生气了，气着气着又笑出声，引得他又骂了你一声笨蛋。

算啦算啦，不大聪明就不大聪明吧，你巴基哥哥大气！

晚上你躺在他家的地板上半天没能入眠，平时两人睡一张单人床，都习惯挤在狭小空间里了，现在手脚撑开还有余，总觉得少了点什么。你翻来又覆去，怎么倒腾都不舒服，于是支起身子看看他有没有睡着。

他倒睡得挺香，叫他也没反应。你突然没来由地慌了，你想起喵咕噜先生，想起他的玩笑，哭的惊天动地，连对面楼的灯都亮起来瞧瞧是哪个小鬼在闹腾。他半梦半醒地睁开眼就要骂你，笨蛋啊，快点睡。

你躺回被窝很快就睡着了，梦到他变成了老爷爷坐在河边的长椅上，对你招手对你笑。你当他长命百岁寿比南山，也开始笑，一觉起来嘴边一条哈喇子。

次年四月的尾巴你交到了女朋友，正式的。你第一件事就是告诉他，说她把一头卷发盘成揪揪，说她红红的，亮晶晶的嘴唇，说她身上总是香香的，说总有一天要娶她。他就静静地听着，听你口若悬河天马行空。

你跟数学先生的抗争终于也是在那个夏天结束的，毕业那天你第一次喝酒，在汤姆家。汤姆是你的同桌，高高壮壮的，有着不符合年龄的老成脸庞。那天他买了几瓶酒，嘁嘁摸摸地叫上你们几个好朋友说要一起初尝禁果。汤姆自顾自的干了，你跟在后面，对着瓶子就是咕咚咕咚，喝完啧吧啧吧，有点辣。

然后就双腿一软不省人事了。

丢人，太丢人了。

最后还是他把你接回家的，你们在没人的大路上东倒西歪，星星都撑着脑袋在天上看你们的笑话。你半路上醒了，晃晃脑袋看清他一头晶莹的汗珠，顺着金黄色的头发就往下滴。

你突发奇想地亲了他一口，吻在嘴角，蜻蜓点水般快。他大概以为你把他当成了别人，由着你撒泼胡闹，被骚扰的烦不胜烦也就是小声嘟囔，我又不是她。

你心里清楚的跟明镜呢，但就是不回他，继续装疯卖傻地揩油，这里捏捏那里摸摸，他就那样安安静静地抱着你，难得的听话。

走着走着你突然胃里发酸，赶忙扶着墙乌拉一下吐了出来。他像你平时给他顺气那样轻轻拍着你的背，手的温度透过衬衫传过来，暖暖的。吐完后嘴巴里难闻极了，你就没敢靠他那么近，自己走在前面，怕酸味熏着他。

这下清醒了吧，你听见他在你身后无奈地说。

春去秋来，时间过得特别快，转眼你就二十出头了。你们接手了父亲的生意，你负责谈顾客，他负责给你管账，下班了就拉他去小酒馆喝酒跳舞，周末还有四人约会。身边的朋友不知不觉换了几波，那个你说要娶的女孩连名字都变模糊了，就他还陪着你。

你的酒品一如既往地不好，但你永远是敞开喝的那个，因为你知道他会把你拖回家，第二天再一脚踹在你屁股上叫你起床。

他的存在就让你安心。

莎拉阿姨走了没几个月，那场仗就突然从天边打到眼前了。你也没多想，跟着人流就到征兵处报了个名，1A，你拿着许可证愣了会儿，揣进大衣内口袋藏好。

今天晚上吃什么啊，想吃巧克力了。

他还是知道了你参军的事，他气的没陪你去酒馆玩，但你半夜回家时发现他还是给你留了门。你当然知道他在气什么，想跟他聊聊，但他像躲着你似的，连住一间屋子都有办法不跟你见面。

某天你收到了军装和狗牌，还有一纸任书，巴恩斯中士亲启。你喜滋滋地套上衣服，有点大，但特别精神，第一个就想给他看看。

你在垃圾堆旁边找到他，好巧不巧，就是当年遇到他时的那个。

收到入伍通知了？他拧眉问你。

107团，巴恩斯中士，你有板有眼地回答，明天一早赴英格兰战区。

他钉在原地不动了，被你拐着疯玩了最后一个晚上。

你第一次坐上飞机，趴在窗子上向下看，看布鲁克林渐渐小了，就四四方方的指甲盖那么小。你又看了一会儿，恐高症让你胃里翻江倒海差点就吐了，还好有个胖胖的大叔给你顺气。

大叔叫霍根，俄亥俄州来的，队里的步兵，你是狙击手，相对安全的岗位。德英战线还不是最前线，战事也没那么吃紧。你闲来无事就写信，写写昨天逮到的野鸡，今天玩牌赢了的钢镚，等月末了给长官几支烟，托他给捎回去。

你盼星星盼月亮都没盼到他回信，你窝在睡袋里又是咬嘴唇又是绞手指，他不会真生气了吧。你想着明天再写最后一封，再不回信就当他死了！

呸呸呸，瞧你说的什么玩意！你又担心起他会不会是发高烧了，能不能找到哮喘喷雾，是不是又跟人打架了。

唉，你个脑子不大聪明的，咋尽想这些不好的。

你没等到他的回信，也没写“最后一封”，第二天德军打你们个措手不及，等你一觉醒来已经被绑到实验架上了。

你动动，全身都使不上力，不过也没什么别的不适。你透过窗户铁栅栏看外面碧色的天，在心里给信打框架。

史蒂薇亲启。

今天的天空很蓝，不过布鲁克林的天空应该会更蓝。

入秋了有点冷，你要记得多穿几件衣服。

昨天晚上阿列克斯输掉了他最后一条底裤，我大人有大量地让他下次陪我喝酒抵债，他竟然不肯！你说我酒品有那么差吗！

今天早上跟德军杠上了，不过你放心，我没事。

对了，帮我告诉史密斯先生，射击跟数学有个屁关系，以后别老出那种题目坑害下一代，真的很难算。

你能不能回回我啊，不要嫌邮费贵，我床头抽屉里面有点存款，我想要你贴那个五美分的邮票寄过来，我在收集那个系列。

我肚子有点饿了，今天晚上吃什么啊。

想吃巧克力，想吃苹果派。

chapter1.fin.


End file.
